Come Wake Me Up
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: After the war Italy and Germany's friendship has waned. Can they repair it. Can it become more than just a friendship. I suck at summaries, but y'all get the point. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I hated to admit it, but I missed Italy. I missed waking up to his smiling face. I missed his constant chatter and refusal to do anything. Most of all, I missed how he could walk into a room, and brighten the atmosphere with just one smile.

Ever since the war had ended I had seen less and less of him. He probably had no desire to see me, but I did. Every time something reminded me of him I got an annoying pang in my chest.

I reminded myself that I could not continue wallowing in my sadness, it was unhealthy. I had to do something productive like…cleaning. Ja cleaning. I trudged into my kitchen. It was spotless, like always, but I had to occupy myself with something.

As I cleaned, I came across something that did not help brighten my mood. It was a can of tomato sauce. Italy liked to keep these around for when he felt to lazy to actually make a fresh batch. Without wanting to, tears sprang into my eyes. I was trying to ward them away when I heard a knock at my door.

I put down the tomato sauce, and went to go answer the door. I personally thought that when I opened that door I was going to see Mein Bruder. I reached the door and turned the knob. I was in for the surprise of my life.

"Hi Doitsu."

**Well hello author here. I hope y'all like it. I'm pretty new at this so I din't know what to do right now, so I 'm just gonna say that this is going to be a multi chapter fic. Alright well reviews are appreciated please tell me what you think! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

I was dreaming. There was no way Italy was right here in front of me.

"Italy is that you was," was all I was able to stammer out.

"Of course it's me, you silly German. Have you forgotten what I look like." he says all to sweetly. It seems that he hasn't changed.

"No, of course not. It's just that I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here anyway." I said.

"Well, I just wanted to visit my best friend, but if you want me to leave I can." came his solemn response.

"No, Italy. Please don't leave me." I mentally slapped myself, because I sounded so panicked.

"Alright, I'll stay." said Italy.

We walked inside, and Italy set his stuff down. He pulled a bag out of one of his suitcases and went straight to the kitchen.

After, Italy went to the kitchen, I stood there stunned. Had all of this _really_ just happened. I pinched myself for good measure and realized that I wasn't dreaming.

"Hey, Germany, can you come help me out." came Italy's voice, bringing me out of my stupor.

"Ja, I'll be right there." I responded.

I walked into the kitchen, and saw that Italy had pasta ingredients in the bag he took out of his suitcase. He was also wearing an apron that said " Kiss the Cook, He's Italian". I sure wanted to kiss…NEIN! Gott verdammt! I should not be thinking like that. Italy was my friend, nothing more and nothing less. I didn't want to ruin our friend ship by bringing feelings into it.

"Italy, what can I help you with." I said trying to keep my mind busy.

"Uhm. Ve~ you can help me boil some water." when he finished talking he smiled and began singing some ridiculous song about boiling water. Rather than face palming and telling Italy to shut up, I found myself smiling at his nonsense. I truly did miss him. Right now, I felt happier than I had in months.

**Hello I'm back again. Hope y'all like the new chapter. Yay Italy's back and making pasta for Doitsu. And what's all this nonsense about Germany wanting to kiss our dear Italian. Well stay tuned to find out. Please review!**

**(good I sound like a t.v show)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Italy strutted around my kitchen, making tomato sauce, I stood next to my pot of boiling water doing nothing. Well, since I didn't know who to make pasta, I felt like quite the dumkoph at the moment. Italy was running around my kitchen, chopping up ingredients for his tomato sauce while I stood here oblivious of what to do with my water.

Oh, Doitsu. I forgot you were helping me. Sorry! Is the water simmering yet," said Italy

"Yes, the water is simmering. What do I do now.?" I questioned

"Ve~ you can pour the pasta noodles into the pot. You have to make sure they get nice and soft so we can eat them, because hard pasta noodles don't taste very good. I would know, I've tried it before. Wouldn't it be silly if we ate hard pasta, Doitsu." Italy rambled.

"Yes, Italy. It would be quite silly if we ate hard pasta. Now, uhm, how exactly do I pour the pasta into the pot?' I questioned dumbly.

"Oh, Doitsu. You don't know how. Here let me show you how," Italy replied cheerfully.

Italy came up to me with a bowl of uncooked pasta noodles. He set the bowl down on a counter next to the stove and began to explain.

"Look, Germany, it's really easy. All you have to do is grab a little bundle of pasta and set it down gently into the pot" Italy said.

I began reaching for a bundle of pasta, when suddenly I felt Italy's hand on top of mine. Sure, Italy had touched my hand millions of times before, but this time it was different. I felt as though a million little sparks of electricity were coursing up and down my arm, beginning at the spot were Italy's hand came in contact with mine. Without wanting to, I gasped.

"Doitsu, what's wrong," Italy asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong. Why are you holding my hand?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to teach you how to properly put the pasta in. I had a feeling you would try to do it to roughly," Italy replied.

"Well in that case, continue on," I said.

Italy began to guide our hands to the pot. He then told me to loosen my hold on the pasta. When I did the pasta dropped slowly into the pot, and began to cook. When the pasta dropped into the pot, Italy's hand flipped over, and he began to lace his fingers with mine.

" I missed you so much, Doitsu," Italy said, as he began to lean in for a hug. His arms wrapped around my neck, and my arms, inadvertently, wrapped around his waist. Right now, I felt warm and complete.

It hit me with such strong bought of emotion that I couldn't deny. I was falling in love with Italy, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

**Hello, author here. I'm so sorry it took me awhile to upload, I just couldn't think of anything, but now I did. Also, this chapter was longer, so be happy for the wait. I hope y'all liked the chapter. What are Italy and Germany going to do now that Germany realized he was falling in love with Italy. Oh well, you'll just have to wait.(Aren't I evil. *Mother Russia laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

It's as though Italy knew something was wrong. He lifted his head off my shoulder, eyes full of concern, and began to question me.

"Doitsu, something is wrong, and you don't want to tell me. I'm your best friend . I have to know.." Italy said.

"Nothing is wrong with me Italy. Please stop asking me," I replied.

"Germany, something is wrong. Just tell me alright. Keeping your problems to yourself is not a good thing," Italy said.

"There is _nothing wrong _with me," I replied more sternly than before.

"You know what, I know what's wrong. Your obviously having girl trouble, and you won't tell me, because you think I'll make fun of you. It's o.k Doitsu, I can help you." Italy said.

Why in the hell would Italy think I was having girl trouble! There was nothing that indicated…wait one moment. I could make Italy think that a girl was my problem. Yes, it would be a very deceptive lie, but the truth would be to embarrassing. Besides, the truth would probably ruin the fragile friendship we were recreating.

"O.k you caught me. I am having girl trouble," I lied.

"Ve~ Doitsu, look no further. I'm going to help you out just like you helped me during the war. Tell me about her," Italy replied cheerfully.

"Um, well she is very cheerful and bubbly. She was really nice brown hair, and the most beautiful hazel yes I have ever seen. She is a very good cook. She can be very lazy, but if I push her enough she'll do what she has to. When I am separated from her I feel as though a part of me has been torn out an stomped on. She's just so perfect, and I think I'm falling in love with her." Without wanting to my phantom girl became the exact description of Italy. Even thought I had lied, I felt a small weight lifted off my shoulders, because it felt as thought I had confessed my love to Italy.

"Oh, Doitsu. You're so in love with this girl," Italy said. For someone who seemed so willing to help me, his face seemed very solemn. Could it be that he felt the same way? Nein, I could not let myself think like that.

"Ja, I am in love with her," I muttered.

"Well I can't think of any advice right now, but let's eat our pasta, and then got to sleep. I should have something in the morning," Italy yawned. He then went to go finish making our pasta.

We ate our meal in relative silence, which I found strange, because Italy always had something to say. All of this just didn't feel right. I wanted to be able to face palm every minute, because Italy said something ridiculous.

"Doitsu, I think I'm going to bed," Italy yawned as he finished his pasta.

"Yes, I think I'm going to sleep as well. Are you going to sleep in your old room." I asked.

"Yes, Germany. Alright well Bounanochte" Italy said.

"Guten Nachte, Italy," I replied as he began walking towards his room. I did the same, and went to my room. I prepared myself for bed, and put myself down for a night of fretful sleep.

**Hello, I'm back! So longest chapter so far yay! Also, I'd like to send a shout out to **_**Iron Morgan**_**. She has reviewed every single chapter, and I just want to hug her! Anyway chapter five should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Italy was kissing me. Better yet, he was attacking me. His lips were everywhere. My neck, my cheeks, my lips, you name it. I tried to refrain from making to much noise, but I couldn't. It felt to good. Nobody had ever made me feel like this.

Italy's hands went down to my shirt, and began to unbutton it. When his hands came in contact with my bare skin, I growled. I just felt that good. My hands reached down, and began to squeeze his thighs.

"Oh, Doitsu, Don't stop. It feels good. Mio Dio, I love you," Italy moaned

"Oh, Italy, ich liebe dich," I growled.

Italy's hands reached down to unbutton my pants. His soft hands touched my bare skin as they traveled down my body. He gripped my length through my trousers, before unbuttoning them. When his hand undid the button, my eyes snapped open.

MEIN GOTT! Why the hell was I dreaming about Italy like this. It was not o.k. Yes, I knew I was in love with him, but I had never ever dreamt about any body like this. I felt wrong and dirty. Italy would not want to do those things with me. There was no way he was attracted to me. He was always going after all the women in town. Then again he did tell me his first love was another boy. Never mind, I had other things to deal with at the moment.

My "vital regions" were currently standing at attention. I didn't know what to do. I was aware that I could get rid of it on my own, but I didn't want to do that right now. I decided, I would just think of unpleasant things. Alright, time to make a list of things I dislike. France, Russia, bad beer, English cooking. Alright I think that did it. It seemed that I was soft now. I had to get back to sleep.

Without wanting to my mind drifted off to Italy. I thought about how he had acted with me that afternoon. It was strange, and I did not like it. I realized that I hadn't checked if He was in my bed. Sure enough he was.

It took a lot of mental argument, but I decide would just let him stay with me. I began to drift off to sleep when I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my torso. Italy had began to hold me in his sleep. I decided I would do the same. I wrapped both my arms around his slight frame, and began to doze off. The last thing I heard before going back to sleep was, "Ti amo."

**A/N: Aren't I evil hahahah. I'm really sorry for talking forever to upload. I just wasn't able to. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I promise the next one will be longer. Until then!**


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke the next morning feeling more relaxed than I had in months, and even though I hated to admit it, the cause was probability Italy. I wanted to get up to do my morning routine, (brush teeth, shower, etc.) but Italy was holding me, and I didn't want that to stop. I decided I would sacrifice my routine for one day, and one day only. I turned my body over so I could wrap my arms around the little Italian.

My mind began to drift off. My mind, being cruel as it was, began to think about the events of last night. Had I really dreamt about him that way. I'm not going to say that I minded it, because otherwise I'd be lying, but I just felt strange. Before the war had ended, I had dreamt of him, but never like this. It was only a kiss or two. Also, I must've been hallucinating, because I heard Italy say "Ti amo". He was probably dreaming about some kind of food, knowing him. I couldn't let myself think that it was directed towards me. I needed to stop hurting myself this way.

After an our of just laying there, Italy finally began to move. His beautiful hazel eyes began to open, and his perky little mouth let out a moan.

"Good morning, Doitsu," he yawned.

"Good morning, Italy. How did you sleep," I asked.

"To be honest, this is the best I have slept in months, Germany," Italy replied.

"Ja, me too," blushed furiously as I said this.

"Um, Doitsu, why are you holding me. I don't mind it. I just want to know why," Italy asked.

"I, um, well, cause, I um, I don't know alright," I said as I jumped out of bed. I grabbed some clothes that I had left on my dresser, and ran into the bathroom.

My shower could have been pleasant, but I began to think about last nights dream. I began to remember how it felt when he kissed me. Even though it had only been a dream, it felt more real than anything I had experienced in my life.

Without wanting to, my "vital regions" were once again at attention. I tried to get rid of it the same way I did last night, but it wasn't working. Maybe it was just the hot water of the shower that wasn't letting it go away. I realized I would have to resort to the "other " way of getting rid of this. My hand began to reach down to wrap around my length. I hesitated for a second, but then continued on. I hadn't done this in a while, so it felt strange. My hand began to move up and done my shaft until it found a steady rhythm. As my hand was busy on my erection my head began to think of Italy. I imagined kissing him, while his hands roamed around my body. I can only imagine how it would feel like to be with Italy in the most intimate way possible. I'm brought out of my thoughts as I begin to feel my climax closing in on me. I let myself go with a final stroke and a stifled groan.

I stepped out of the shower feeling more relived than I had in a while. I dries myself off, and began to put on my clothes when, suddenly, Italya came storming into the bathroom.

"Hey, Doitsu. Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Italy asked.

"ITALY, WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE," I yelled

"Ve~ I just wanted to see if you wanted breakfast." Italy said shyly.

"Alright, let me just put some clothes on, and then we can talk, alright" I replied.

"Oh, o.k Doitsu," Italy said. He stood there not moving.

"Um, Italy. I meant for you to leave while I changed." I said

"Oh, um sorry. I'll be in your room." Italy replied. I changed into my clothes , and walked in to my room. As I entered my room, I saw Italy sitting on my bed. I would much rather having laying on it, writhing under me. NEIN, not this again. I needed to stop thinking like this. Italy didn't realize that I had entered the room, so I began to speak.

"Italy," I said.

"Oh, Doitsu, so you know how I said I was going to make you breakfast. Well how would you like wurst. Or pasta. Or better yet I'll put both of them together, and make Wurst Pasta! How does that sound?" Italy rambled.

"That sounds like a very good idea, Italy" I said.

"Alright, well I'm going to go make it. I'll be call you when it's done." Italy replied cheerfully. He bagan to walk away, but then suddenly ,turned around ,walked up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. He left after that.

I was blushing like a mad man. Had that really just happened. It was probably just Italy being Italy. I stood alone in my room, having nothing better to do but think. I began to think that life was extremely cruel. The sweetest, most beautiful person in the world was brought in to my life, only to be taken away from me because of a stupid war. I then continue to loss said war, and am also taken away from my brother for a period of time. Know this person, comes back into my life, but know he thinks I'm in love with someone else.

Life was hard.

Hello guys. I'm so so so sorry I didn't upload for like eternity. I had really bad writers block. I'm back though. I hope y'all loved the chapter. And as promised it was long. Review Please! J


	7. Chapter 7

I was brought out of my thoughts by Italy, when he called me down to breakfast. I climbed down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of wurst and pasta mixed together to make an intoxicating aroma.

I began stepping into the kitchen, only to stop, because of the sight I was greeted by. Italy was wearing only my shirt and some boxers, while dancing around the kitchen, making breakfast. He also seemed to be seeing some song in Italian. He truly was breathtaking. How I managed to live without him, I'll never know?

"Oh, hey Doitsu! I didn't see you there. I really hope you like breakfast! I worked very hard on it. Now, go sit down. I'll serve you," Italy said cheerfully.

"Oh,ok. Danke for making breakfast," I replies as I walked to the table. I sat down as Italy placed a steaming plate of pasta in front of me. I grabbed my fork and began to eat.

In all honesty, the pasta was amazing. It blended both of our favorite foods perfectly.

After I finished my food, I sat at the table in silence. When Italy finished his pasta, he turned to me and smiled. He then proceeded to do something unexpected. He pushed himself closer to me, and snuggled into my shoulder. I was quite shocked at first, but I decided to play along, so I wrapped my arms around him and let him snuggle.

"Did I already tell you how much I missed you, because I really did," Italy purred as he looked up at me.

"Ja, I missed you, too," I said as I put my hand on his chin, and lifted his head up. We sat, looking into each other's eyes, for awhile. Then I decided, I was going to do it, I was going to kiss him. I began to lean down, and Italy seemed to know what I was doing as he tilted his head forward. Our mouths were only centimeters apart, when suddenly I hear:

"Hey bro, the awes-WOW! West,did I just cock-block your little make-out session, cause the awesome me can totally leave," yelled Prussia.

"NEIN!" I yelped as I pushed Italy away.

"Sure. You're just to much of a pansy to admit it. Anyway, what surprise! Little Ita-Chan is back," Prussia replied, rather loudly, might I add.

"Yep, I came for a visit. I felt like seeing you and Germany,"Italy said sweetly.

"Ya see, West, he said me first, so that must mean I'm more important, because I am the awesome Prussia, after all," Prussia responded, with an air of superiority. I felt like telling him that he only said it that way because it is proper grammar, but I just let it go.

"Um, o.k," Italy responded meekly.

"So, I came here, because some of the other nations, and the awesome me, are going out drinking tonight, and I came to invite you, West, but it looks like you're going to be busy," Prussia remarked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nein! I'm not busy. I can go drinking," I replied, defensively.

"Oh! I want to go, too," Italy squealed.

"Of course you can go, Ita-Chan! You two be ready by nine. I'll come pick you up," Prussia said as he began walking out the kitchen. Well, without wanting to, it looked like I had plans tonight.

**A/n: I'M SSSSSOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I apologize for not having uploaded in like forever, and the fact that this chapter is terrible, but at least it's a chapter. I promise I won't take another like 4 months to upload again. Well until next time! ( which will be soon) :)**


	8. AN

**So, after a long hard decision I have decided I am removing this story. I feel like I need to allow myself to mature as a writer to write this. MAybe one day in the future, I will rewrite this, but until then, this story is gone.**


End file.
